


Kenshin Uesugi x Reader | Kenshin First Blow Job | NSFW

by AuroraGolden



Category: Cybird - Fandom, Cybird Ikemen Series, Cybird Otome, Ikemen Series - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Ikemen series, cybird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraGolden/pseuds/AuroraGolden
Summary: Hello Fellow Princesses!Just a little something I made on the spur of the moment~Hope you all enjoy it!Kenshin Uesugi from Cybird's hit otome games Ikemen Sengoku: Romances Across Time





	1. Sengoku Era

**Author's Note:**

> This is a two part series so far, I haven't decided if I want to add more or not to the series. I know I have a request for the continuation of this one and I am still debating on whether or not I want to write one or not. 
> 
> End Note: This is the alternate ending to to the story.
> 
> I am currently closed for request at the moment but if you would like to make a request I would be more then happy to add it to my waiting list. Currently as of 07/09/2018 I have 14 request. So if you don't mind being put on a waiting list then feel free to shoot me a request!

* * *

 

**Kenshin’s POV**

 

          It was a normal day in Kasugayama except for the fact that Sasuke insisted that he be allowed to bring a friend from his home village here to stay for safe keeping. Of course, his friend had to be a woman. I hate women. Night had fallen and the only sound that should have been heard was silence but there was the pitter patter of feet walking up and down the hall. Light footsteps, the steps of a women, pacing up and down the hall. I couldn’t take the noise anymore, getting up I slammed the door open.

          “What are you doing?” She had been right in front of my door and jumped when I opened it. She slow rose her head to look at me with a wary smile on her face. I continued to glare at her.

          “I’m sorry Kenshin, did I disturb you somehow?”

          “Yes! With your loud walking. Do you have any idea what time it is?”

          “I’m sorry, I’m just so worried about Sasuke. He’s been gone for three days and I can’t take it. Not knowing if he’s okay, if he’s hungry, if he…..” I muted her out as she continued to list the ever-growing problems that could be going on with Sasuke as of now. I stepped back into my room and slammed the door closed. “Kenshin?” Turning around I headed back to where I was seated before she disturbed me. “Kenshin?” She opened the door.

          “I slammed the door for a reason.” Picking up my sake bottle I poured myself another cup and drained it.

          “Are you drinking alone?” She sounded worried for me.

          “I often drink alone, what does it matter to you?”

          “Can I have a drink? It may help my frazzled nerves.” I weighted my options and figured that if I told her no he would just go back to pacing the hallways again.

          “Fine, one drink.” Patting the area beside me she came to sit. I filled the cup and handed it to her. She drank slowly sip by sip she drank. Seeming not to want to leave. “Hurry up already. I only have one cup.” She jolted a little, I guess that came out a little harsher then I meant for it to. But I don’t want to take all the time in the world to drink one cup. With a small look of regret, she downed the last of the drink. Handing the cup back to be she stood. “If you stay quite don’t talk, or move, or disturb me in anyway shape or form you can stay.” She froze in the spot she was standing. Slowing turning her head to look down at me.

          “You mean it?” Her voice was quiet and almost broke.

          “Why else would I say it? Besides your other options are, Shingen or Yukimura or going back to annoying me by pacing outside my door. So yes, if it keeps you quiet then sit.” She gingerly sat back down beside me.

          “Would you like me to pour you a drink?” She stiffened as soon as she spoke.

          “That would be nice.” I guess it’s not that I truly hate her, she’s interesting none the less. I’m not one to talk, but neither is Sasuke and they know each other. Sasuke has never spoke of where he comes from. I wonder if I could get her to tell me more about Sasuke. As I gathered the questions I wanted to ask her she poured me a drink.

          It wasn’t long before the bottle was empty, and she left to get another one. I lost track of how many times she did this action. It wasn’t long before she was tipsy herself. That’s when I started in on my questions and boy was I wrong to get her drunk then ask her all these questions! She’s crazy! Talking about coming from 500 years in the future. Though odd as it was it seemed right somehow. The way they talk, act and do things is unnatural to us but if they were from the future it would make since why they do the things they do.

          “You know, I think you’re not as grumpy as I thought you were.”

          “Grumpy?”

          “Yeah you’re always so grumpy and like ‘(y/n) stop making all that noise and stop doing those things you keep doing’ you know. But I don’t think you’re so bad now.”

          “You should re-think that. I’m not being nice to you because I want to. I’m only doing this because I want information on Sasuke, which you haven’t been all that helpful.”

          “Like I said I think I figured it out.”

          “Fine what is your explanation?”

          “You need a blow job.” She sounded to satisfied with her answer. I have no idea what she’s talking about, but she sure thinks this blow job with will fix all my grumpy problems. I wonder if I should humor her? See what she does.

          “Will you be the one giving me this ‘Blow Job’?” For whatever reason her face went red as a beautiful ripe apple.

 

(っ•ᴗ•)っ Alternate Ending [Found in notes at the bottome]

 

(っ•ᴗ•)っ[ True Ending]

         “I don’t think you want me to do that. Though I guess I wouldn’t mind, I have always found you very attractive.” What!? She scooted closer to me and placed one of her hands on my thigh.

          “What are you doing?” I could feel heat rising to my checks, perhaps I’m a little drunk myself but part of me wants to know where she’s going with this.

          “Telling you is far too embarrassing.”

          “Then show me.” I was sitting cross legged leaning back on arms, with a slight smirk on my face. She hesitated for a moment before moving to sit in front of me. Fumbled with the obi to my kimono as she untied it. Why is she untying my kimono? Once the obi was undone she slid her hands up to the collar, hesitating for a moment then nodded her head slightly as if to seal her resolve. She parted my kimono and slid it off my shoulders leaving my body bare. I should have stopped her but for once my body wouldn’t listen to me. I felt heat rise in my lower zone and knew I was hard, which in turn made heat rise to my cheeks. “(y/n)?” She lightly rubbed her soft hands across the front of my shoulders and down my chest. Studying her face, I quickly noticed that she grew more confident the lower she moved her hands, till finally she stopped on my upper thigh. Why do I feel so turned on right now? I shouldn’t feel like this at all. Taking one of her hands off my thigh she reached over and gripped my shaft and begin pumping on it. I let out a groan, when I did this encouraged her to continue with a smile gracing her lips, not that I wanted her to stop at this point. I started to relax whispering though ragged breathes “(y/n), that… feels really.. good.”

          “There’s more where that came from.” She was so sure of herself, it turned me on even more. I gently closed my eyes to continue enjoying the sensation of her touch when I felt something warm and wet move across the tip of my shaft, almost causing me to lose my balance. Quickly I opened my eyes to look down at her. When I did I saw her licking my tip with her soft tongue.

          “You weren’t lying at all.”

          “I’m still not done.” It came out a bit slurred because she didn’t stop licking. I could feel her smiling against me. She licked down then up the side of my shaft, at the top she gave one final flick of her tongue on my tip before opening her mouth and taking in as much of me as she could. Once closed she began pumping again using her mouth and hand for what her mouth couldn’t reach. I unfolded my legs letting he sit in between them while I laid back on the tatami matt. This must be what Shingen was talking about all these years, I see what he was bragging about it. Almost as if called by my thoughts Shingen swung my door open.

           “Kenshin! Have you seen our fair goddess?---” He stopped midsentence when he looked down. I jolted up on my elbows.

          “(y/n) stop!” I yelled.

          “(y/n) don’t you even dare think about stopping you hear me.” She slowed for a moment when I asked her to stop but with Shingen’s coaxing words she continued and sped up. “I want you to show this man the time of his life! Got it?!”

          “Shi-shin-gen.”

          “Don’t call for me when you’re out of breath like that. It’s creepy.” He turned a shut the door behind him.

          “(y/n) stop.” She stopped when I asked her too.

          “Did you not like it, Kenshin?”

          “No, it’s not that, it’s just.”

          “You want something different, now don’t you? That’s fine, I do indent to follow through with Shingen’s request.  I’m going to make this the best night ever.”

          “My turn (y/n).” I couldn’t hold back anymore. I grabbed her obi and skillfully untied it, letting it fall to the floor beside me. Taking her collar in my hands the way she did for me I slid it off her shoulders, baring body before me. “I don’t think I know how to be as gentle as you were.”

          “That’s fine. I’m ready for whatever you’ve got.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (っ•ᴗ•)っ Alternate Ending  
> She giggled and scooted to sit in front of me. I was sitting cross legged when she placed both her hands on either side of my thighs. She leaned down close to my private area. I tried to move alarmed by her strange movements, when she took a deep breath in and blew very hard on my crotch. I immediately stopped moving and looked down at her. When she looked up at me she fell over to the side laughing as hard as she could.  
> “Did you see your face?” She could hardly breathe at this point.  
> “No, I didn’t and I don’t see how that was helpful at all!” Soon enough she laughed, herself to sleep and I tossed her outside the door.


	2. Time Travel Version

**Kenshin’s POV**

               It had been weeks since I had been sucked through a wormhole and into the future where I wasn’t allowed to fight, and I’ve been hating every minute of it. Damn it all! When I see Sasuke again I’m going to give him a piece of my mind! Looking out the window of her car, I recalled the memory of how I got here.

[Previously: Flash Back]

               “Kenshin! Listen to me! I need you to remember this address and this number sequence, I promise if you talk to the person that lives there and explain that I sent you, you’ll get help. Just stay calm and get to that address as quick as possible, okay.” Sasuke sounded panicked and worried, looking at his face I could tell something wasn’t right. It was the oddest sensation I have ever felt, like fading away. I could see Shingen, Yukimura and Sasuke panicked looks but I felt dizzy, it must be all this smoke. The last thing I remember was being surrounded by smoke and then passing out. I woke up on a very hard thick rock with weirdly dressed people looking at me. An even more strangely dressed man approached me.

               “Sir? Are you alright? I can call someone for you if you want?” Call he must mean he will go fetch someone if I ask him too. What was the information Sasuke told me to remember? The man helped me to my feet and I rattled off the information Sasuke had given me. He must have known what to do with it because he began talking to some black box thing.

               “Hello, I have a uhm..” turning back to me. “What did you say your name was?” What kind of question is that? How can’t he know how I am?

               “Kenshin Uesugi.” I was blunt and to the point. The man turned back around.

               “I have a Mr. Uesugi here with me he gave me this phone number and this address, do you know him?” He turned back to me. “Sir are you sure this information is correct? This person doesn’t know who you are.”

               “It has to be correct. Sasuke gave it to me.”

               “Who is Sasuke?” He then turns to the box in his hand. “Sir, can you give me some information about this Sasuke?” I told the man what he asked for, in return he told me that someone would be here shortly to pick me up.

[Flashback Ends]

               Who would have thought that the person Sasuke sent me to would be a woman? She wouldn’t let me do anything fun. There was no war and I couldn’t pick fights with strangers. On top of all that she took Himezuru Ichimonji away from me. But when things looked like they couldn’t get any worse… they did. It was another day after she had bailed me out of jail for the I don’t even know how many times she’s done this, but I do know she’s pissed. Once I opened the car door and stepped outside she exploded.

               “Kenshin!” I turned and looked at her. “Why in fucking hell would you think anything you’ve done so far has been okay? I’m serious! I want to know what the fuck is going through your head.” I tried to walk around her, to head to the room that was designated mine for the time that I would be staying here. She sides stepped and kept herself between me and the door to her house. “You will not! I repeat you will not go inside until you have answered my question.” I easily found my way around her and into the kitchen. I poured over the pantry for sake when I felt something hit the back on my legs causing me to sit. She had shoved a up against the back of my knees to make me sit in one of her western style chairs. Taking advantage of my momentary state of shock she tied my hands behind the back of the chair and then to the chair themselves. “Good! Now you have no choice but to listen to me! Got it!” I showed no signs of interest in her, hope should would just leave. She grabbed the back of my chair and drug me over to the table. “If you think giving me the silent treatment will get you out of this you’re wrong! I can play the wait game, I’m for more patient then you will ever be.” Damn it! She’s seriously going to sit there and wait me out, no she doesn’t have time for tha—She had walked over to a cabin and proceeded to take out a bottle of sake and a cup.           

               “Untie me and give me that sake.”

               “No.”

               “What did you just say to me?”

               “No.” She stated it like she had finally won. “I won’t not until you answer my questions.”

               “I don’t have to talk to you.”

               “And I don’t have to untie you.” Before I had knew it, she had downed an entire bottle on her own and went for seconds, then thirds and even fourths. She must be at her limit by now. “You know, drinking is much better when you have someone to drink with.”

               “Untie me and I’ll share a drink with you.”

               “Not until you answer my questions.” I returned her with silence once again. “Do you even know how worried I was about you?” Her voice was a soft whisper now. “I don’t know how much more I can take of this Kenshin. You won’t listen to me. I don’t know how many more times I can bail you out at this rate. If you don’t stop I don’t think there will be anything that I can do to help you.” She reached up and wiped a tear from her face.

               “(y/n)? I didn’t…”

               “You didn’t want?”

               “I didn’t know.” How could I have known I was hurting her. She never said it before, or was I just not listening? “Please untie me.”

               “No. You’re going to stay there until I’m ready to let you go.”

               “What do you want from me?”

               “I want pay back for all the pain you’ve caused me! The sleepless nights! The long drives! The talking with cops and lawyers! I want all my time back! I want my tears back! I want my old life back! You’ve ruined everything!” She was bailing now and there was nothing I could do to comfort her.

               “Then take it.”

               “What?”

               “Take your revenge on me. I didn’t realize what I was doing was hurting you, so take what you want from me.”

               “You mean it?”

               “Well I’m tied down so even if I didn’t what’s stopping you?

               “And I can do anything?”

               “Yeah, just get it over with.” No sooner had the words left my lips did I feel a sharp pain on my cheek, she hit me. “Ow. That hurt.”

               “Good! Now you know how I feel.” But I never hit you. No, wait, you’re telling me this is how you’ve felt this whole time right?

               “Better?”

               “Yeah.” She then reached her hand out to touch the cheek she had slapped. “I’m sorry.”

               “Why are you sorry? You don’t make any sense at all.”

               “Guess love doesn’t have to make sense.” Once the words fell from her lips she dropped her hand.

               “Love?”

               “Yeah alright, I love you. You’re crazy and you drive me crazy and I want nothing more then to just rip your clothes off and have my way with you while your tied to this chair.” She’s definitely drunk, there’s no denying it anymore. A smirk appeared on her face. “You know, I very well may have my way with you.”

               “What?!”

               “You said I could get revenge and this is part of my revenge.”

               “You hit me!”

               “I said I was sorry.”

               “That doesn’t mean shit!”

               “To late lover boy! Those clothes are coming off.” She smiled sliding off the table and on to my lap straddling me. She blew on my ear causing a sweet sensation to fill me. She took my ear in her teeth, lightly nipping at it. “Mhmmm.” When she moaned it caused me to shiver in pleasure.

               “(y/n), Ah!” trailing kisses down my neck caused me to gasp out.

               “Sounds like you aren’t hating it.” There was a burning desire in her eyes. “I want more.” Despite all the strange modern clothes there were I didn’t like wearing them, but this didn’t stop her form skillfully untying my kimono and pushing it back. She was staring and I couldn’t help myself anymore.

               “Like what you see?”

               “Yes, I like it very much.” I knew she could feel how hard I was. I bucked against her and she let out the most wonderful cry. “Kenshin.” I smirked. “Don’t move, I’m going to make you feel so good, I promise.”

               “Not like I have a choice.” She burst out laughing. “I’m entrusting myself to you (y/n), I hope you can keep good on that promise.”

               “I will don’t worry.”  She started at my collar bone and worked her way down my chest trailing kisses over my stomach and stopping just short on my lower abdomen. A gentle smile on her face she placed a feather light kiss on my clothed erection. “Ready?” As I’ll ever be, giving her a reassuring smile, she moved the rest of the kimono covering my erection. For a long moment all she did was stare and I began to worry that this wasn’t want she wanted anymore.

               “(y/n)?” This snapped her back and she quickly gripped me and began pumping. Pleased with my reaction she kissed my tip before taking in my length. “(y/n), that feels really good.” I wonder if this technique would though Shingen off? Who cares, he’ll never get to her even if he was here she’d be mine, and I don’t share. If she keeps this pace up, I’ll cum in no time. “(y/n) slow down.”

               “Slow down?! I’ve never had a guy request that before.”

               “I want this to last.” Because after this it will never happen again.

               “You act like this is you last chance to have sex ever. Well news flash! I’m not letting to go. So, you better prepare yourself for more times like this.” (y/n), you can’t be serious. She went back to sucking my shaft and in no time,  I was there. “I-I-I’m go-going to-to cum (y/n).” This only encouraged her to move faster. I came in her mouth and swallowed all of me. “Why did you eat that?! What if-”

               “Because you taste good. Do I need another reason?” Heat flared to my cheeks. Tastes good? But why and- my thoughts were cut short when she started undressing herself.

               “(y/n)? What are you doing?”

               “You didn’t think that was it did you? I’m no where near satisfied.” Unclothed and naked before me she straddled me once again. “I’m just getting started.” Placing me at her entrance slowly took all of me in.

               “(y/n) are you okay?”

               “Ye-yes I’m fi-fine.” She paused to catch her breath. “Yes I’m fine Kenshin, you’re just bigger than I thought and it feels amazing.”

               “Oh well as long--- did you just say?”

               “Yeah.” She placed her arms around my neck, leaning forward she kissed me. “Ready?”

               “Yes.” Slow at first but picking up speed she moved up and down on me. “(y/n). Please untie me.”

               “No. I said I was going to do what I wanted with you.”

               “I want to embrace you.”

               “Later.” She refused to give in, but it didn’t matter anymore I didn’t want her to stop anyways. It felt good and I wanted her as much as she wanted me. She said we could do this again and I believe her.

               “(y/n)?”

               “Yeah?”

               “I love you.” She only smiled and kissed me. I think I’m ready to love and be loved, in this strange foreign world that is all I have left.

               “Kenshin!” Her cries are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard.

               “(y/n). I’m going to cum.”

               “Me too!” We both came, and she rested her head against the crook of my neck.

               “(y/n).” Sliding her arms down she untied me form the chair. I snaked my arms around her body. “This is what I wanted.” I could feel her smile against my collar bone. Turning her over I lifted her into my arms.

               “Kenshin, where are you taking me?”

               “To bed, I’m exhausted.” She opened her mouth but then shut it, nuzzling my chest she left a soft kiss on my collar bone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I don't know why it won't let me delete this previous notes I've made.

**Author's Note:**

> (っ•ᴗ•)っ Alternate Ending  
> She giggled and scooted to sit in front of me. I was sitting cross legged when she placed both her hands on either side of my thighs. She leaned down close to my private area. I tried to move alarmed by her strange movements, when she took a deep breath in and blew very hard on my crotch. I immediately stopped moving and looked down at her. When she looked up at me she fell over to the side laughing as hard as she could.  
> “Did you see your face?” She could hardly breathe at this point.  
> “No, I didn’t and I don’t see how that was helpful at all!” Soon enough she laughed, herself to sleep and I tossed her outside the door.


End file.
